1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wood planer, more particularly to a carrier of a wood planer for carrying a motor and a cutter and for moving along vertical guide posts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional wood planer 10 includes a frame body 11, four vertical guide posts 12 (only two are shown) fixed to the frame body 11, a carrier 13 movably mounted on the guide posts 12, a motor 14 mounted fixedly on the carrier 13, a cutter 15 mounted on the carrier 13 and driven by the motor 14, and a moving mechanism 16 for moving upward or downward the carrier 13 along the guide posts 12.
The carrier 13 includes two mounting seats 131 and an intermediate block 132 interconnecting the mounting seats 131. Generally, the carrier 13 is formed as a unitary body by casting. Thus, the entire weight of the carrier 13 is large, and a lot of material is required to manufacture the carrier 13, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.